Night Guests
by orangesky27
Summary: Di tengah malam, Sakura mendapatkan tamu yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, yang tampak kesakitan. Ketika rapalan jutsu terlepas dan penyebab sakit sang sahabat diketahui, Sakura tahu bahwa malamnya takkan berlangsung dengan tenang. Fem!Naru


_Warning!_

_Semi-canon, Fem!Naru_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance_

_Rating : Teens_

_Blurb_

_Di tengah malam, Sakura mendapatkan tamu yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, yang tampak kesakitan. Ketika rapalan jutsu terlepas dan penyebab sakit sang sahabat diketahui, Sakura tahu bahwa malamnya takkan berlangsung dengan tenang._

_

**_a short fic_**

**_by orangesky27_**

**___**

Selama sepuluh tahun lebih menjadi seorang ninja medis, tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura membayangkan ini. Tak pernah sekalipun. Ia tahu bagaimana Naruto selalu mengejutkannya. Tapi, semua ini ...

Menggelengkan kepala, ia mengetukkan jari pada kosen pintu.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah dan tidur. Sekarang sudah sangat larut. Aku mengantuk."

Naruto menggeleng, keras kepala. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram perut sementara tangan yang lain berpegangan pada daun pintu.

"Akan kutunjukan di ruang tertutup.Hanya saja--kumohon, Sakura-chan, kali ini aku serius." Ia mengernyit, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera. Pelipisnya tampak basah oleh peluh. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, wajahnya juga terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Rasanya seperti--ah, sial, apakah memang sesakit ini?"

Kecurigaan merayapi diri Sakura.

"Kau ... serius?"

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Tentu saja! Sekarang bisakah kau--" suara _poof_ yang familier terdengar,bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto yang diliputi oleh asap putih. Ia kemudian menggerutu, "Sial. Chakraku sangat tidak stabil."

Sakura melebarkan mata. Ia segera memapah Naruto ke dalam kamar tamu selagi menggumamkan sesuatu tentang jarak rumah sakit yang terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Begitu membaringkan temannya ini di tempat tidur, Sakura langsung melesat mengambil peralatan kesehatan yang diperlukan, air hangat, dan juga handuk sebelum kembali ke kamar tersebut.

Ia segera mengecek tekanan darah Naruto dan membantunya melepas celana sebelum kemudian mengecek keadaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan semua ini? Kami ..." Ia mengerling pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. "Sudah sampai pembukaan kelima. Sejak kapan kau merasakan kontraksinya?"

Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Kurang ingat." Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu keram, diikuti dengan pinggulnya yang teramat nyeri. Naruto mencengkeram seprai yang berada di bawahnya. "Uh, mungkin petang tadi. Aku mulai merasakannya sekitar tiga jam yang lalu."

Duduk di ujung tempat tidur, Sakura mengamati Naruto. Melihat bagaimana rambut pirang keemasan melekat di pelipis akibat peluh dan bagaimana matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Ia amat tahu rasanya, oleh karena itulah ia kagum pada ketahanan Naruto untuk tidak berteriak ataupun mengerang sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya dengan Henge?"

"Henge ini ... aku harus bekerja, kau tahu, kepentingan Hokage," ungkap Naruto setelah rasa sakit tersebut sedikit mereda. "Orang-orang akan melihatku aneh jika tahu keadaanku."

"Wanita hamil adalah hal yang normal, Naruto. Tidak ada yang aneh di sini."

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Naruto kembali merasakan kontraksi itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, Sakura hanya mampu menemani Naruto yang terlihat sangat tenang. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi dan bahkan mengajaknya mengobrol tentang kepentingan rumah sakit. Napasnya mungkin sedikit tersendat, tapi selain semua gejala itu, Naruto terlihat biasa saja, seolah semua kontraksi yang dirasakan olehnya tak lebih dari gigitan semut.

Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk.

_Haruskah aku menanyakannya?_

Nyatanya, Sakura tetap urung hingga jarum jam menunjukan angka tiga. Pembukaan kesepuluh terjadi, Naruto kini mengerang sakit dengan tangan mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya.

Sakura memintanya tenang dan bernapas dengan perlahan.

Wanita pirang itu tiba-tiba tertawa kering, seketika membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kurama," ungkapnya dengan napas tersendat. Jejak tawa masih menghiasi suara Naruto. "Dia takut terbawa arus."

Naruto merasakan bagaimana perutnya melilit hebat. Segel Kyūbi yang telah dikendurkan mulai tampak di perutnya. Sakura memposisikan diri selagi meminta Naruto untuk mulai mengejan. Kala melihat Naruto yang berjuang seperti ini, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan pertanyaan yang telah bercokol di dalam kepala.

Dengan Naruto yang masih mencoba melakukan persalinan, Sakura berujar, "Masih belum. Lebih kuat lagi, Naruto. Ya, seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, uhm, siapa ayah dari bayimu?"

Pola segel di perut Naruto semakin jelas. Ia terengah, "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan--" napasnya tersekat. "--kunci segel ini ada di tangannya. Sakura-chan, ini berbahaya jika dia terlambat dan Kurama tidak bisa bertahan--"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong begitu pintu kamar terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Sosok yang adalah Sasuke segera duduk di samping tempat tidur selagi menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto. Ia mengabaikan Sakura yang melebarkan mata selagi dirinya menggigit ibu jari dan mengusapkaan darah itu pada lengan kanan. Pola segel segera muncul di lengan bawah Sasuke hingga telapak tangannya. Ia pun segera menutup segel Kurama seperti dulu.

"Lama sekali kau. Rumah Sakura-chan akan langsung hancur kalau Kurama ikut keluar."

Sasuke menyeka rambut yang melekat di pelipis Naruto dan memijatnya pelan;mencoba menghilangkan kerutan yang tercipta di sana.

"Fokus saja dengan persalinanmu."

"Aku fokus. Kau tidak melihatnya?" Naruto masih mengejan, telapak tangannya mencengkeram Sasuke, kuat. "Huh, apakah masih lama, Sakura-chan? Bukankah seharusnya kau membimbingku? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sakura menahan jengkel, meskipun kejengkelan itu segera sirna ketika matanya menangkap individu baru yang mulai terlihat.

"Sedikit lagi. Pelan-pelan saja, Naruto. Pertahankan. Dia mulai terlihat. Ya, seperti itu. Sedikit lagi ..." suara tangisan bayi memecah keheningan malam. Sakura segera menyelesaikan sisa persalinan dan membasuh sang bayi dari darah sebelum membalutnya dengan selimut.

Apa yang ia lakukan seharusnya tidak sampai sepuluh menit, namun ketika kembali ke kamar, ia melihat Naruto yang sudah terduduk dengan tangan memegang sebuah gulungan. Ia sedang membaca laporan entah apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Sakura pun segera menyentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Istirahatlah dulu!"

Naruto menoleh, kemudian mengerjap.

"Aku sudah ... baikan? Kau tahu, Kurama selalu menyembuhkan lukaku."

Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok mungil di dekapan Sakura. Iris biru kristal langsung berbinar. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melilitkan selimut di pinggangnya sebelum menghampiri Sakura untuk menggendong sang buah hati. Sakura segera menjauhkannya, menatap nanar Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Jelaskan." Tangan dikibaskan dengan kalut. "Legalisasi anak ini--maksudku, aku tahu kalian pasti bersama. Tapi, harusnya kalian tahu bahwa hamil di luar nikah akan mempersulit semua administrasinya. Bahkan dengan kau sebagai Hokage, Naruto. Semua ini--orang-orang juga akan kehilangan kepercayaan--"

"Kami sudah menikah," potong Sasuke. "Kemarikan. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Apa?"

Naruto merengut. "Kau mendengar Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kalian bahkan belum bertunangan!" ungkapnya seraya menyerahkan sang buah hati kepada ibunya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat pada sosok mungil di dekapannya.

"Pernikahan itu tidak dirayakan." Naruto masih menimang sosok tersebut. "Dan--ah dia mirip sepertimu, Sasuke, tidak adil! Matanya bahkan berwarna hitam! Di mana semua genku yang berharga?"

Detik selanjutnya, sepasang orangtua baru itu sudah terhanyut dalam percakapan mereka sendiri. Sakura ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri pada dinding terdekat.

"Kapan kalian bertunangan?" serunya ketika mereka selesai bercengkerama ria. "Maksudku ... ayolah, kalian sangat sibuk setelah invasi itu! Naruto menjadi Hokage dan Sasuke-kun menjalankan misi panjang selama lebih dari tiga tahun."

Masih menimang anaknya, Naruto tertawa geli. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mengejek.

"Si berengsek ini tidak punya nyali untuk melamarku. Dia melakukannya ketika kami berada di tengah pertarungan."

"Aku terus kepikiran bahwa kita bisa mati saat itu juga. Sebulan setelahnya, Kakashi menyarankan kami untuk menikah--"

"Kakashi-sensei tahu?!"

Naruto terlalu sibuk menatap putranya. Ia sampai tak sempat meladeni kejengkelan sang sahabat baik.

"Dia menjadi saksi ketika upacara pemberkatan di kuil," balas Sasuke.

Ingin sekali melayangkan tonjokan ke masing-masing wajah sahabatnya. Satu bulan pasca invasi berarti dua tahun sebelum pernikahan Sakura dengan Neji, jauh sebelum itu. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto juga masih sempat mencoba mencomblangkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Ia mengatur acara kencan mendadak ketika tahu Sasuke sedang berada di desa. Kencan tersebut berlangsung lancar. Sakura mengobrol banyak hal dan Sasuke tidak sekaku biasanya. Ia hanya langsung menyeret Naruto diakhir kencan, meninggalkan Sakura dengan puluhan pertanyaan tak terjawab di dalam kepala.

Kalau dipikirkan kembali, berarti saat itu ia kencan dengan ... suami orang?

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ino tidak menasihatinya untuk menyerah pada Sasuke karena tak bisa lagi diharapkan?

Untung saja mereka bertiga tidak sempat terlibat drama percintaan yang merepotkan.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa pusing, entah harus bersyukur karena terhindar dari konflik tak diinginkan atau justru marah karena _dibohongi_.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memilih untuk mengabaikan kemelut dalam kepala. Ia ikut mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke rumahnya selagi memberi tahu segudang tips dan kepentingan menyangkut pengasuhan bayi. Sebelum beranjak dari rumah sang Uzumaki, ia mendelik tajam pada Sasuke, memintanya untuk menemani sang istri setidaknya sampai putra mereka berumur dua tahun.

Jawaban lugas dari bibir sang Uchiha membuat Sakura bersyukur telah mengenyahkan perasaan spesialnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Dia bisa membuat sekompi pasukan dengan dirinya sendiri. Menurutmu dia akan kesulitan merawat seorang anak?"

Sakura benar-benar menendang tulang kering Sasuke saat itu. Ia hendak mencoba menenangkan Naruto akan ucapan kurang ajar Sasuke ketika mengingat mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, sepasang suami-istri aneh.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Kautangani saja pemberontakan di selatan Oto. Mata-mata kita sudah memberikan data terkait titik-titik persembunyian mereka."

Bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan dengan hubungan semacam itu? Sangat kering tanpa sedikit pun romantisme ...

Yang satu terlalu meremehkan hubungan sedangkan yang satu terlalu tidak peduli.

_Serasi sekali_, pikir Sakura dengan sinis.

Sakura pergi dengan pesan agar mereka benar-benar mengasuh sang putra dengan baik. Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit khawatir. Ia masih kepikiran sampai memutuskan untuk berbalik, berniat untuk menginap barang semalam saja. Toh, kedua anaknya sudah terlelap.

Ia berjalan melewati kaca jendela yang menunjukan terang lampu di dalam rumah. Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati siluet ... seorang pria yang tengah merengkuh sosok wanita dalam pelukannya. Sakura segera diam tak bergerak bak patung es. Ia kemudian melihat pria itu menunduk guna mengecup lama dahi sang wanita. Setelahnya, ia mendengar suara tawa dan siluet sang wanita yang balik mengecup sang pria. Tidak di dahi, namun di bibir.

Mata zamrud mengerjap. Ia tak sadar bagaimana kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Gelitik bahagia campur iri menerpa dada. Bukan karena ia yang tak rela pria itu berbagi rasa dengan sosok yang bukan dirinya. Tapi, lebih karena ... kebahagiaan mereka mengingatkannya pada kesibukan yang membuat ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama sosok terkasih di rumah.

Ketika membatalkan niat untuk menginap, Sakura tak lagi khawatir pada dua sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Mereka pasti akan menjaga dan merawat buah hati mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Sejak dulu, keduanya begitu menginginkan keutuhan sebuah keluarga.

Selagi membereskan kamar yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk persalinan, Sakura pun memutuskan kalau tersembunyinya pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah seburuk itu. Malah mungkin lebih baik begini. Bagaimana tidak? Teman-teman mereka--terutama perempuan--pasti akan gigit jari kalau melihat perilaku manis keduanya terhadap satu sama lain.

Bayangan siluet yang sempat dilihat Sakura melalui jendela kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ia menghela napas rendah, meratapi ketiadaan Neji di rumah akibat tuntutan misi, tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat kesepian.

Tak pernah terpikir pun olehnya kalau kedatangan tamu di tengah malam malah membuatnya _ngenes_ seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat laporan operasi yang harus diserahkan pada Tsunade.

Sial sekali, sepertinya Sakura harus mulai belajar dari mereka untuk sedikit _meremehkan_ dan _tidak_ _peduli_ pada kehidupan asmara sehingga tetap bisa menjaga fokusnya. ]

**_END_**

**a/n**

buat yang menganggap ini sequel dari 'How It End' (drabble yang pernah saya buat) monggo ... soalnya kalau dipikirkan memang masih bisa ada korelasinya mungkin xD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir!


End file.
